


A Dragons Scales

by akisun



Series: Nalu hearts [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Cry, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisun/pseuds/akisun
Summary: Natsu believes that he's a hideous monster but Lucy will always be there to remind him of what matters most.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Nalu hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847407
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	A Dragons Scales

Natsu heaved a large heavy object out of his way, standing up from beneath the rubble where he had previously been buried.

“Natsu!”

Lucy… 

Lucy was waiting for him. 

Even with the constant ringing that bombarded his sensitive ears, he heard her ragged breathing. The way she painfully gasped air into her tired lungs. How her heart rapidly thumped within her chest, filled with worry. 

Filled with hope. 

Lucy was waiting. 

He blearily blinked the dust from his eyes, staring forward at the starlit sunrise. Though it was beautiful, he paid no attention to it. 

“Natsu…?”

Not now. 

He had defeated Animus, sure. That was something that he could celebrate. Finally, his dragon-slaying powers have been put to good use. Natsu Dragneel was the first of the seven dragon slayers to actually slay a dragon. But at what cost?

There was nothing satisfying about his win. He hadn’t missed the way he transformed. He would actually have to be stupid to not feel the raging fire flowing through his veins so smoothly. Like taking a sip of water. But the urgency of the flow did not go unnoticed. It was as if someone were physically pumping magic into his heart. And it made him stronger… And he was able to protect Happy. And he was able to protect Lucy.

Lucy…

He tore his gaze from the sky and stared intently at his partner. Lucy was here. Lucy saw. She saw the horrifying broken wings that sprouted from his once bareback. She saw the armored scales that protected his skin, coated his arms...hands...legs… and feet. The horns! The claws! She saw! She saw everything and now she knew that he was a horrible vicious beast capable of nothing but killing! He was hideous!

He was a monster…  
And he was terrified.

Natsu stared down at the palm of his hands. The memory of events flashing through his mind like the aftermath of a bad nightmare. They looked… normal? 

“Lucy…” He gasped breathlessly. Scanning her face for any recognizable hurt or fear. But there was none. She stood a few feet in front of him. Her eyes flashed with relief. Her face coated with nothing but a sympathetic smile. A welcoming aura surrounded her like she knew what he needed. Like she knew what he was thinking. 

Maybe…

“What do…” He surveyed her face once more, an unspoken question hidden beneath his words. “What do I look like?”

‘Am I a monster?’

And again she smiled. That damn smile that told him everything would be ok. Leave it to her to put his mind at ease. That wasn’t the smile directed at a monster.

“Like Natsu… Obviously.”

‘Of course not, stupid’

That was a smile directed at Natsu. For every time he made her laugh. Every time he made her smile…Cry. 

For each one of his annoying habits. Like how he would constantly break into her home, raid her fridge, and sleep in her bed. For every time he’s stuck by her side when no one else could. When she had no one else who would. No, of course he wasn’t a monster. He oughta laugh at how stupid he’s been. 

Natsu sighed, walking forward and slumping down into her open arms. Taking a sharp inhale of breath, he relished in her scent.

And he smiled. 

This was ok. Lucy would always be there for him no matter what he looked like. No matter how many times he messed up. The familiar fluttering tickled his stomach teasingly. Her smell always did that to him. Lucy always did that to him. He loved that about her. 

He loved her. 

…

He loved her?

Oh.

Oh, so this was love…?

Natsu… Natsu kind of liked it. It wasn’t anything like Gildarts told him. It didn’t hurt as much. Right now, love felt like home. Being held in comfort by Lucy didn’t hurt, it felt nice. Warm. 

Lucy sat down, laying Natsu’s head on her lap. She brushed a loose strand of hair from his eyes and beamed at him. The boy shot a grin back. 

Obviously.

Natsu was Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This is kind of a vent but I feel better after writing it lol.


End file.
